SHINee, A New Member!
by KPopFan8410
Summary: SHINee is looking for a new member. Bak Hyunsoo AKA Bak Yejun won the contest. How will the lifestyle turn out?  IM HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES D: TaeminXOC yaoi involved:D
1. Chapter 1

"THE NEW MEMBER OF SHINEE, BAK HYUNSOO!"

The crowd was screaming. I had auditioned to be a member of SHINee out of the millions of guys that did, and I won. The whole group came to congratulate me.

"Ahnyeonhasaeyo," I said bowing.

"What's with the formality?" Kim Jonghyun yelled. "You're a member of the group now!" He was laughing.

I chuckled. "I guess…"

Key walked up to me. "He's the dumbass of the group. Don't believe everything he says," then he winked.

"Neh." I couldn't help but smile.

Minho came up to me and I whimpered. His flaming charisma got to me. "Not bad," he said and caressed my chin. "Pretty cute too!" I blushed.

"Leave him alone!" I could tell that it was Onew. "Hi, I'm Onew!" and he shook my hand.

So far the meeting was pretty smooth.

"Yah! Stop hogging him!" The high voice obviously belonged to Taemin. "Ahnyeong! It feels good to be able to be called hyung from now on!" I laughed.

We got in the car and drove away from all the crazy fan girls.

"So tell us about yourself!" Jonghyun said. He positioned at his lap. "Sit!"

I blushed immensely. Key came in and hit his head. "Byuntae," Key stated. "Remember, don't listen to him, kay?" I nodded. I was really close to Taemin and I was blushing.

Jonghyun rubbed his head. "So tell us about yourself!"

"Oh, right," I started. "I play the violin, I can play a little bit of the guitar… I like to read… I love to watch movies… and that's it, my life is boring."

Taemin spoke this time. He whispered in my ear. "So was mine," and he winked. His hot breath made me blush incredibly.

"Awww, little Hyunsoo is blushing!" Jonghyun and Minho were laughing. "We should change your name… hmm… let's call you Hyun for now until we can think of a name…"

"I like it," Taemin said.

"Um, I always liked the name Yejun…" I stated.

"얘전…" They all thought about it. "We like it!" and they all celebrated my new name.

"Yejun, sit on my lap please?" Jonghyun asked.

"I… I'm heavy…" I was always uncomfortable with my body.

"I'm strong!" he whined. "Come on…"

I was hesitant… but I eventually did. He didn't mind at all. I started to blush.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear. I hesitated, but I slowly lay down on his chest. My breathing got heavier and faster and I was getting excited.

Minho laughed. "Looks like someone is getting turned on!" and everyone laughed except Key and Taemin.

"BYUNTAES!" and he hit all of them.

I was on the verge of crying. Taemin might have noticed because as soon as we got out of the car, he kicked everyone in their sensitive areas.

"Gomao…" Taemin smiled.

"They did this to me when I first joined."

"Wow they were really perverted when they were young…"

"Mhmm…"

We walked into _our_ apartment and we decided whose room I was going to be with. We decided Taemin and Minho's room.

I walked in with Taemin and Minho and the room was neat on Taemin's side. On Minho's side…. Not so much. I decided to sleep in Taemin's bed.

"You still have to go to school right?" Taemin asked.

Shit! I forgot about school. "Neh." And tomorrow was Monday.

"We have to get you into a school quickly!"

MY FIRST STORY! How do you like it? Taemin is my favorite character of SHINee. Criticize please!


	2. Chapter 2: The issue at school

CHAPTER 2

That night, when I officially joined SHINee, I was reminded that I had to go to school the next day. I really didn't want to go to a new school. After all the experience at my past schools… as I thought about these things, I began to cry.

Taemin must've noticed because he turned over and hugged me. He whispered, "What's wrong?"

I sucked in my tears and explained everything else that I didn't mention in the car. "I didn't want to tell you guys this… but I have low self-esteem, and I might have depression. Every night I cry myself to sleep…" then I remembered something else. "Oh and I might have ADD…"

Taemin stayed quiet. The whole room seemed to be frozen in time. Nothing moved.

Finally he spoke. "It's ok. We wouldn't look at you any different if you told us." He spoke with sincerity.

I bit on the blanket to keep myself from crying. "Really?" I felt Taemin nod.

"Let's get a good night's rest," he said. "Tomorrow, we're going to sign up for a new school!" and he turned me so I faced him and we stayed like that until morning.

It was morning and everyone woke up. Taemin sat up and woke me up.

I remembered something. I grabbed his arm. "Taemin," I started. "Please don't tell anyone. Maybe tell Onew but only him and tell him not to tell anyone. Please."

Taemin stood up and yawned. "Okay, okay," and he walked out. I got dressed and I looked in the mirror. I fixed my orange hair and walked out.

In the kitchen, Jonghyun was playing with Key. Jonghyun was shirtless and Key was bottomless. My eyes wanted to close but couldn't. Minho came in. "Ugh, they're at it again. BYUNTAES!" and he goes to the fridge.

I guess this is a normal Monday for them.

Taemin asked Onew to meet him in his room. I knew what it was about. I went to the stove and cooked myself an omelet. I put it on my plate and began eating it. A good Monday morning with my new family. Taemin and Onew came in and Onew looked at me with pity. I was really embarrassed.

"So I see you can cook!" Taemin exclaimed.

"Taemin, I'm gonna make you something. You're too skinny." I used six eggs for his omelet. It was large. I put some salt and pepper and placed it on Taemin's plate. "Here you go!" and I sat back down at my chair.

Taemin greedily ate it. It looked like he starved himself for days and ate food for the first time in his life. I chuckled.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I was really confused.

"Ready for what?" and I got up.

"For school!"

"… I'm only in the 8th grade… you're in the 11th grade…."

He whispered in my ear. "I'll tell them you're in the 9th grade. Pleaseee."

I sighed and agreed to go.

We got into the office of Taemin's school. I noticed something strange though. Taemin had his head down and he was walking hurriedly through the halls. Then I noticed some of the students whispering about him. I gave them ice-cold glares and they stopped, frightened.

Taemin enrolled me into the school, but I couldn't go because I wasn't prepared for school that day. They gave me a list of supplies I needed and sent me out. Taemin looked at me, scared.

I stayed outside and waited for school to end. I found a stalk of grass, put it in my mouth, and fell asleep on one of the benches.

The school bell rung and all of the students ran out of the school.

I woke up to a bunch of strangers standing around me. They were all whispering and one of the girls had the courage to come up and ask me if I was the new member of SHINee. When I said yes, all the girls screamed and the boys gave me ice-cold stares.

Taemin finally came out with puffed and red eyes.

"Taemin!" I yelled and I ran to him. However one of the guys beat me to it. They went up to him and called his friends over and they pushed him around. I was so pissed off. I went up to them and pushed them out of the way. "Hyung, are you ok?"

His voice cracked. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Please, hyung tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you at home."

"Hey look everyone! Taemin's gota boyfriend!" one of the guys shouted. All the other guys laughed along. I punched him in the face.

"Dakkcho," I simply stated, and i walked away with Taemin.

MY SECOND CHAPTER! It goes so fast in the beginning and too many bad quotes D:

My hair is really orange:D

Dakkcho-shut up

Byuntae- pervert

Hyung- older guy friend type of person:D

The depression and self-esteem are based off of me.

Taemin was bullied at school.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting used to life

CHAPTER 4

It's been a few weeks since I last joined SHINee. I had my training sessions, I had school, and I protected Taemin. Training has been fun, except for the sweating like crazy part. I have to train to be able to be officially in SHINee. School's been fun, but the work is hard. I met many famous people, including Sungmin from Super Junior. Everything's been fun. Until this day came.

It was lunch and it was a free period. The students were allowed to roam the halls of the school. Me and Taemin were studying next to the bathrooms. It was peaceful… until they came.

"Hey look guys!" Eunkyung said. "Taemin and his boyfriend, Yejun." All the guys laughed.

"Dakk cho!" I yelled and kicked them away.

"I don't get why you protect him, when you have issues yourself."

That hit me. I was frozen. My legs were no use anymore. I could no longer use them. I couldn't form words.

Taemin stood up. "How'd you know?" he demanded.

"I overheard you guys talk about it in the halls," he said. "Yejun over here was crying. You were comforting him telling him that he can overcome his depression. You basically told me everything." He gave Taemin a push. "Move out of the way homo."

Taemin kicked him in the shin.

Eunkyung was crying in pain on the floor. His friends jumped Taemin. I couldn't stand it. I was so angry, I wanted to break something. I helped Taemin and got everyone off of him.

I gave them ice-cold eyes that might as well stabbed them in the stomach. "Don't bother us again." They were all so scared and they ran away leaving Eunkyung behind. "And you. Stop making fun of Taemin or that shin won't be the only thing hurting," and I kicked him away. Taemin thanked me but a teacher was watching what happened.

"Young man," she started. "You come with me right now. You too Taemin."

She brought us to the principal's office and we were received a suspension. We had to make up all the work we missed that week.

At the end of the school day, Onew came and picked us up. I ran to him and cried into his shirt. Everything I felt ever since I came to that school was soaking Onew's shirt. We got in the car and I was sitting in the back, listening to what Onew and Taemin were talking about.

"Maybe this suspension is good for you guys. To take your mind off of all the stress you've been receiving lately," Onew explained to Taemin.

Taemin stared out the window, thinking of what Onew said. "I guess…"

We finally got home and me and Taemin went in our room. Onew had to go somewhere. We were alone.

Taemin went over Minho's side and cleaned everything up. I couldn't help but stare at him. I had feelings for him, but I couldn't admit it. I knew that he wouldn't feel that way for me. The light shined on him, his brown hair being emphasized. I blushed and looked away. I couldn't admit that my depression was getting worse because I know Taemin doesn't feel about me like I do.

I lay down on the bed and yawned.

"Yejun-ah…" he said.

"Neh hyung…?"

"Why have you gotten more… depressed…?" he asked. I guess he found out.

I was embarrassed to say it. "Uh…"

"Come on, just tell me please?" Taemin pleaded. "I wanna know…"

"…But… you'll think I'm weird… and you won't talk to me again." Taemin looked hurt.

"Yes I will… please just tell me…" There was a long pause.

I turned so I won't face him. "The… the truth is…" I started. "I… My grades are getting lower!" I lied…

He stared at me. He stared hard and he made me feel uncomfortable. "I know your lying…" And he sighed.

"Miahn, hyung…" I felt bad not telling him. "I really wanna tell you… maybe in a week… when we get back to school. Okay?"

He sighed. "Ok fine," he said. He pulled something out of Minho's bag. It was a yaoi book.

I stared wide-eyed. "My… god…." I gaped at it.

"What is it?" Taemin asked.

"… it's… a yaoi… I know about this… damn… Why does Minho have this?"

He looked through the pages and saw the pictures. He started to blush. He came over and we both looked at it together. The pictures were really detailed. I blushed at the sight of this. I couldn't look at it anymore. So I looked away. Taemin threw it back to Minho's side.

"I wonder why Minho has that…" I said. It was very curious. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep so I laid down on the bed and slowly fell asleep. I felt Taemin fall next to me and put his arm around me. I went closer to him and fell asleep.

MY 4TH CHAPTER I THINK… 4th? Anyway PLEASE CRITISIZE!


	4. Chapter 4: Horror Movie Night

CHAPTER 4

Tonight, we are going to watch a scary movie.

This morning, Key came in all excited saying, "I GOT THE MOVIE, I GOT THE MOVIE!"

"What movie?" Jonghyun asked while kissing him on the cheek.

"Death Bell 2!" Key was so excited. I wasn't. I hate horror movies. I didn't want to watch. But Key made EVERYONE watch. And I wasn't too excited…

Taemin and I were in our room alone again. The yaoi book out in public like Minho doesn't care who sees it. Maybe he wants me and Taemin to see it. Taemin and I took it once and looked through it. We got so embarrassed. We threw it back to the bed. I sat down while Taemin cleaned Minho's side of the room again.

I lay down looking at the ceiling. I was thinking of how I should tell Taemin that I… that I like him…? How can I get the courage to tell him?

It was finally the night. 8:00. The time we would watch Death Bell 2. Key was making chicken wings, and popcorn, and prepared the drinks. He really was like an umma.

"Anything else?"

"Can you bring blankets umma?" I said accidently. "Ah! I mean Hyung." I turned red. Key smiled.

"It's ok, you can call me umma." He hugged me. "How are you enjoying the lifestyle of SHINee?" he asked.

"I-it's fun." I smiled.

"That's good. I'll bring the blankets." He rushed to a closet to take out some blankets. I sat down between Taemin and Jonghyun. I rested my head on Taemin's shoulder. Then Key ran in.

"TIME FOR SOME DEATH BELL 2!" and he put the DVD in the DVD player, and it began to play.

I went really close to Taemin. I was scared of what was gunna happen. I watched the TV and saw some really gory pictures. I couldn't help but stare at it. I whispered, "Taemin hyung…" automatically. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I couldn't help but think I was the only one scared.

The motorcycle scene came and we all shouted. "TAEMIN-HYUNG!" and I got even more closer to him. Our faces were so close. I wanted to plant my lips on his.

My face was bright red.

"It's ok Yejun-ah…" he didn't sound too confident himself. That was the best moment of my life...

The movie was finally over. I think I was crying… I wasn't sure. Taemin and Jonghyun were both stroking my hair. It's all over. I was going to have nightmares.

Jonghyun carried me to our room. Taemin followed behind. He set me down on the bed and Taemin laid down next to me.

"Hyung…" I said. "I'm going to have nightmares…"

Taemin wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.

WAHHH DONE WITH MY 4TH CHAPTER! The endings are always the same-.- them falling asleep. Bleahhh


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

CHAPTER 5

"Taemin hyung!" I shouted.

He turned around. I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Anyeong Yejun!" he kissed me back. It was sunset. Everything was calm and still. Nothing made a sound. It was very romantic.

"Hyung, do you have to keep working late?" I asked.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes," he looked sad. "Miahn."

I sighed. "It's ok."

He hugged me and whispered into my ear, "Saranghae."

I woke up as soon as he said that. I was having those kinds of dreams lately. Today was the day I have to tell Taemin why I was getting more depressed. Will I be able to finally tell him?

I sat up and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. A cheese omelet with ketchup. I set up the table and went into the living room. I found Key sitting on the couch. He looked up. "I thought I was the only one that woke up early," he said. He smiled.

"Oh… yeah," I said. "I… just wanted to make breakfast for everyone."

"I usually do that," he said, making no expression at all. Then a sigh of relief. "Finally someone else does it." He smiled and stood up. "Let me wake everyone else up." He rushed out of the room and into everyone else's.

They all sat down and ate their breakfast, thanking me for the delicious meal. I just blushed. Taemin walked up to me and whispered, "So can you tell me now?"

I shook my head. "Tonight, I promise."

I went into the studio to train. To train for my dancing. As I danced to the music, all I could think about was Taemin and how I would tell him. My vocal teacher soon came and went through our daily routine. Exercising our voices, singing notes on the piano, daily things.

Vocal lessons were over, and my dance teacher came. Dancing was the hardest I ever had to do. I'm so bad at it. As usual, it takes at least 4 hours to finish everything, to finally leave and go home.

Onew was waiting outside as normal. He dropped me off at home where Taemin was alone. Everyone is always busy. I went in our room only to find Taemin looking through the yaoi book. I was embarrassed to just barge in like that.

"Hyung, anyeong."

He jumped up so high, he could've gone through the ceiling.

"Yejun-ah!" he yelled. "Uh anyeong! So are you going to tell me?" he asked. I knew that he would ask that.

"Uh… neh…" I said. I sat down next to him on the bed and thought about what I was going to say next. "Uh… Hyung… have you ever been in love?"

He stared at me and shrugged.

"Uh… well I am… now… and uh… I don't know… if HE feels the same way about me," I said. "This feeling's been eating me."

"OH!" Taemin exclaimed. "Who is it? Is he a member? Its Key isn't it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh… then is it Jonghyun?" he asked.

I shook my head again. He guessed all of the members except himself. Then… there was a silence. He looked at me.

"Is it me?" he asked. I laid down on the bed faced-down. I nodded with my head in my pillow. There was a longer silence.

"Well… that's good…" he said. "Because I feel the same way…" I sat up immediately.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me. I blushed and turned away.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Saranghae."

My dream came true.

Heyy so this is my 5th chapter. So do you think it should stop here? You choose.

Saranghae- I love you

Neh- yes (formally)

Anyeong- hello (informal)


	6. Chapter 6: It all started with poles

Warning: this chapter is really… dirty, mature. Has a lot of… well just read. If you don't like this, then leave now:D thank you.

CHAPTER 6

Sexy.

That's the word. Sexy.

I was browsing through YouTube, and I looked for my hyungs' broadcasts. I found the show, Flower Boy Generation.

On the 2nd episode or so, my hyungs... were pole dancing.

As I watched them I started to get turned on. "Taemin Hyung! Key umma!" I called.

They came in looking worried. They thought something happen. And then they saw the video. Key laughed, but Taemin grew bright red.

"This is the first time I saw you like this hyung," I said, jealous of the pole Taemin was holding, and using it as his lover. "And Key umma… you look so experienced…" I said this with jealousy of the pole.

He laughed. "Do you want me to do it to you?" he asked. I turned extremely bright pink.

I nodded.

He smiled. The umma of SHINee, is going to show me his pole dancing. He turned on some music and stared at me. I sat down on the chair. He walked toward me with that sexy gaze of his. He leaned down, close to my face. I turned away. He pulled me up and did that sexy dance. He slid down my body with his throbbing member. I could feel it.

He waved against my body.

I think he got too into it. He started to slowly take of his shirt. It started to get… hot.

I guess Taemin didn't want to get left out. He went up to me and whispered in my ear, "My turn."

He started to grind up against me. And him too, like Key, got too into it. He unzipped his pants and showed his panties, making me grow hotter, and hotter… and hotter. "T-Taemin hyung…" I stammered. I still continued to grind against my member, making it harder and harder. "T-Taemin…"

Key came in, and they both danced for me. I wanted them. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Taemin and connected our lips. Tongue entering mouths. I grabbed Key's pants and ripped them off, exposing the panties he was wearing.

We moved to the bed, and Taemin was on the bottom, Key went for his big, throbbing member, while I continued to make out with him. Everything around us seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered. Key slowly took my pant off. I moaned at his cold, cold hands touching me. "K-key!"

I laid down and began to stroke Taemin's member.

Key began kissing Taemin as he moaned. I stroked it slowly at first, but then it grew faster.

"WAH! I'm… I'm going to come!" he desperately yelled. I stopped. Key helped us a little because it was our first time. It was a little awkward.

Key set me down on Taemin's member. I slid up and down moaning loudly. I rested on Taemin's chest while the bottom part of my body worked on its own.

"H-hyung…!" I shouted. I was about to come at that moment. So I kept sliding, and it erupted.

Taemin wasn't done yet though.

He kept thrusting in my tight ass. Tears of pain and pleasure streamed out of my eyes. Key had filmed us this whole time. I was so embarrassed.

"Y-yejun, I-I'm gonna come…" Taemin said softly. I nodded. He thrusted harder and faster. I felt the milky substance shoot out of his member and into my body. And it hurt like hell. Key finished recording and silently walked out of the room and showed the other members what just happened.

"Saranghae hyung," I whispered.

"Saranghae Yejun."

And we fell asleep, with his member still in my tight ass.

Omfg… my first sex scene D:

AND IT'S HORRIBLE D:

:P

This will be the last time I do a sex chapter:D


End file.
